


Sunshine

by Skylark42



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Rare Pair, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: If anyone asked, Sam would say they were friends. Shane, well, wouldn't.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sam/Shane (Stardew Valley), background male player/penny, background sebastian/abigail
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Stardew since the update, so I wanted to write fic of it. But I wanted to do a relatively rare pair, and since one of my favorite dynamics is the ray of sunshine character with the grumpy character, I figured Sam/Shane would be great. The rating may change later, if y'all are interested in the smut (this game is so vanilla idk if people would want smut for it).

If anyone asked, Sam would say they were friends. Shane, well, wouldn't.

They worked together at Joja Mart and lived in the same town. The other full time girl who worked as cashier lived in Zuzu City and made the drive in everyday. (Shane never asked why she couldn't find a job out in the city, because he didn't care.) He and Sam took their breaks together (it was when Morris scheduled their breaks, during slow hours.) They didn't hang out outside of work, aside from a passing hello here or there. Shane didn't need friends and he sure didn't need one as annoyingly chipper as Sam. Emily was bad enough, but he'd tolerate her calling them friends because she poured and served him his beer.

“You wanna grab a game of pool tonight? We can play teams and maybe I can finally beat Sebastian.”

They were in the cramped break room of Joja, which was small and uncomfortable. It was Friday night, and Sam made an offer of this sort nearly every week. Shane didn't know why, he always turned him down. “Who says I'd be on your team?”

“Aw, come on man, you know Abigail will pair up with Sebastian.”

These kids were too young for him. All caught up in their will-they/won't-they bullshit. Sebastian and Abigail were going to end up married and popping out brats sooner or later and the whole town knew it, except them. Hell, Sam was probably going to end up with that Penny girl, if the new farmer didn't sweep in first. He seemed to have a thing for her. Then again, that guy was overly friendly with everyone. Shane didn't like it.

“Pool's not my thing.”

He used to be ruder to Sam, but having to see him multiple times a week had him ease up on him a bit. It was hard to remain a wall in the face of that unblinking sunshine.

“Just one game?”

“No.”

Sam sighed. “One of these days you'll say yes.”

“One of these days you'll stop asking.” Shane hoped he would anyway. He was running out of ways to say no. He may soon cave in from sheer lack of imagination.

Sam grinned at him brightly. “Nah.”

Shane was sparred having to say anything by Morris appearing around the corner pointing at his watch with a frown. “Break ended two minutes ago!”

“Ah, oops, I forgot to clock out again-” Sam said, dragging a hand through his hair.

Shane ducked out the door before Morris could begin his tirade, leaving Sam to fend for himself. He only felt a little guilty about it.

///

The bar was more crowded tonight, like it typically was Friday night. Shane was in his normal corner pulling down beers. His eyes were on Marnie, who was talking with Lewis and looking at him like a love struck school girl. He didn't know how she thought they were a secret, anyone with eyes could see they were a thing. But then again, Marnie was friendly with everyone. She just didn't look at everyone like that.

Over at the far table, Leah and Elliott were sitting together, Elliott nursing a soda while Leah munched on a salad. They were one of the few who came to the bar and didn't drink. Elliott was a light weight and couldn't hold his liqueur; Leah was a health nut or something, but he'd seen her pound them back when she first arrived, right after some big break-up. Willy and Clint are at the other table, Willy drinking and Clint starring at Emily as usual. Bit creepy, that guy, though harmless. Of course, Pam was on the opposite side of the bar, out drinking even him. As much time as they spent in the same place, he and Pam should be friends, or something like it, but they weren't, not really.

That new farmer eventually came in and headed to the bar and chatted with Pierre. Then he chatted some with Emily over the counter. For a second, it looked like he was coming Shane's way. And Shane decided he couldn't deal with it tonight. Enough was enough.

He sat down his empty mug and pushed himself out of the corner and around to the game area. The farmer seemed shocked, but cxnot offended. Shane had yet to find something that could offend that guy. “We still playing pool or what?”

Sam turned and brightened up at seeing him. “Shane, you came.”

“Don't get too excited, it was you or the new guy.”

Sam frowned for a second. At the Flower Dance a few days ago, the farmer had asked Penny to dance with him. She had said no, too shy to dance with someone she barely knew, but it bothered Sam that he had asked. Sam had danced with Penny last year—it wasn't a big deal, she tutored his brother and they were friends—and he just assumed he'd ask her again this year. She had ended up dancing with him, but the farmer had been bringing her gifts. Visiting her at the library. Making friends with Pam. Playing nice with Jas and Vincent.

The problem with Sam was, he just assumed things were going to be a certain way and didn't bother putting in any effort. Now suddenly, there was a contender for Penny's affections and he had to work for them. He wouldn't admit it, but Shane knew Sam thought Penny would be there when he was ready to settle down. Like she'd just wait around for him indefinitely.

“I'll take it, maybe I can finally win.”

Like Sam expected, Abigail jumped up to join Sebastian's team. Shane half expected her to do that thing girls do where they pretend they need help so a guy can have an excuse to put an arm around them. But Abigail wasn't that kind of girl, and Sebastian was so socially stunted he couldn't read a romantic cue if it slapped him in the face. Sebastian offered to let them break and Shane sunk two stripes. Considering how bad Sam was, they'd probably not score much more.

Abigail went next and managed to get three balls in. Sam looked at her in horror.

“What?” she shrugged. “Who do you think Sebastian played when you had to work all those Friday nights at Joja last year?”

Sam was up next and Shane could see the problem. Everything he did was wrong from the way he held the stick to the way he tried to aim. And it was a stupid game and he shouldn't care but...it was kinda nice, being social again. Pool was something he used to do with Jas' mom and dad, before.

Maybe it was the alcohol making him loose, but he slid up to Sam and put a hand on his arm and another on his waist. “Here, stand like this. Loosen up some.”

Sam relaxed completely in his hold, letting Shane guide him. He was pressed warm and solid against Shane's chest, and damn it had been a long time since someone was pressed against him like that. He kinda liked it.

“Why are you holding your breath? Breathe,” he groused against Sam's ear, some of his stupid hair tickling his nose. Sam listened to him and Shane moved him through the motions. They sank a ball.

Sam immediately cheered and went for a high five. Shane ignored it. The game continued on, pretty evenly matched until the end, when it came down to the last shot. Shane sunk the ball and Sam cried out in victory.

Shane was nearly knocked off his feet when Sam hugged him. “I can't believe it, we won!”

The decision of whether to hug him back or not was made for him when Sam pulled away to go get more drinks to celebrate. He brought back shots, one for each of them. Abigail tossed hers back with ease, though Shane knew she didn't normally drink. Sebastian nearly choked on his. Sam coughed and bloomed red across his face and neck.

It made him look delectable. Like something to be devoured.

These weren't the sort of thoughts Shane normally had about Sam. About anyone anymore, really. His dick had sorta lost interest a few months ago and it hadn't really mattered to Shane. Just one less thing to worry about. All the drinking probably didn't help, but he didn't really care. These days it was hard to care about anything.

Sam got more shots. Shane lost track of how many. At one point Abigail stumbled and fell into Sebastian, giggling. Pierre had came around the corner and saw the lot of them and taken Abigail by the arm to lead home. He told Sebastian he'd be sending Robin over to get him. The boy had to end up leaning heavily on his step father while his mother clucked at him, calling him 'Sebby' in a way Shane was sure was embarrassing.

Well, he was a grown ass man and no one was going to say anything to him. Marnie might complain later, but she couldn't stop him. Besides, it wasn't like they were kids. They were all legally adults. And Sam didn't have to worry about Jodi stepping foot in the bar, she was too busy with Vincent and probably Jas, since he and Marnie both were here.

“I feel...so good,” Sam slurred. He was wavering where he stood. Shane was a little dizzy too. It might be time to stop. “Another round? I'm paying.”

Well, maybe one more round.

///

The next morning Sam woke up to a splitting headache. The lights were too bright, and he hadn't even opened his eyes. When he did he found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was littered with cans and messy and on the floor lay a discarded pile of clothes. His clothes. That he wasn't wearing.

He heard a grunt beside him in bed and rolled over to see Shane snoring beside him. He was in Shane's bed. In his underwear. With Shane. In bed.

And he had absolutely no memory of what happened last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear it. Also, that alcohol they were drinking was totally 'potato juice' fermented on the farmer's farm


End file.
